Kiss It Better
by adAprilShower
Summary: Naruto is ‘hurt’ and wants a reluctant raven to make him feel better. Lime


**Hello! Ever have one of those times when you're sitting there, minding your own business when, out of nowhere, the plot bunnies leave their tea parties with the dust bunnies to come maul you? Well that's what happened here. I hope you all like it or the bunnies will be very angry (just kidding). **

**Summary: Naruto is 'hurt' and wants a reluctant raven to make him feel better. Lime**

**I own nothing. If I did (and I didn't give the ownership to Chance) this would be an episode…and there would have to be a rating higher than…whatever the worst TV rating is. **

**Kiss It Better**

"SASUKE!!!"

Said raven flinched and nearly dropped the dish he was washing when he heard a screech from his new…roommate.

His best friend, Naruto, had been having money troubles lately, probably because he spent all the money he got from missions on ramen. Anyways, Sasuke being the compassionate person he is (ahem) let Naruto move in with him, provided he helped pay the bills and buy his own food (he wasn't _that_ compassionate).

They had only been living together for one week and Naruto already ground Sasuke's nerves down to dust. You'd think an anbu could take care of himself for the love of Kami-sama, but either Naruto is as childish as he was when they were twelve (and they were now twenty!) or he was smart enough to know that Sasuke would give in to any of his requests. Either way, Sasuke would do whatever the Dobe wanted since he was only in love with him. That was a whole other issue though.

Sasuke stomped up the stairs to Naruto room, across the hall from his. Naruto had been in bed all day practically! It was almost two! When Sasuke reminded Naruto about how he should stop sleeping until dinner, Naruto claimed he was tired from his missions. That was a load of bull to Sasuke, he was anbu also and yet he was able stay up.

"What is it now Dobe?" Sasuke asked, walking into the 'Dobe's' room. When the raven saw Naruto laying sprawled on his bed, only in his boxers, leaving most of his soft tan skin exposed Sasuke quickly directed his gaze away from the, unknowingly, seductive blonde.

"_Don't molest, don't molest, don't molest," _Sasuke mentally chanted. He whipped his hormones back into place and looked at Naruto again. The blonde was pouting cutely at him.

"Come here Sasuke," Naruto said, his blue eyes boring into Sasuke's black ones. Sasuke walked over to the man slowly, the more animalistic side of him telling him to pounce.

Sasuke reached the bed and gulped, hoping Naruto didn't notice, "Yes?" he asked, glad his voice didn't crack.

Naruto rubbed his slightly red forehead with his long tan fingers, "I hit my forehead," he said, his pout growing.

Sasuke sighed, "What do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes.

Naruto smiled evilly…? "Could you please kiss it better?" he asked.

Sasuke did a double take. Kiss…? Hell yes! But Sasuke, being the ice cold Teme he is just shook his head, "Why would I do something like that? I'm not your mother. How old are you anyway?" the raven asked.

"Please Sasuke, it hurts," Naruto said. Stupid pristine ass, couldn't take a hint. The blonde stretched his arms over his head, arching his back slightly. If this didn't work than Sasuke was asexual (like hell he was straight).

Sasuke felt drool dribble down the side of his mouth and he quickly wiped it away, "Fine, if it'll make you stop complaining," Sasuke said. The raven placed a hand on either side of Naruto's blonde head and leaned down to kiss his forehead lightly. Sasuke pulled away and looked and Naruto, both were blushing slightly.

"Ow," Naruto suddenly mumbled.

"What now?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound exasperated, but it came out more wanting.

"My cheek hurts…can you do something about it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't hesitate this time and chastely kissed Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Ouch," Naruto said again, but his voice sounded too lustful to be hurt.

"What hurts?" Sasuke asked, his eyes beginning to cloud over.

"My lips," Naruto whispered. Sasuke, now filled with a bit more urgency, kissed Naruto hard on the lips. Both of them couldn't help but groan. They opened their mouths at the same time and their tongues twined together.

After a few minutes they separated, a string of saliva connecting their now red lips.

"What else hurts?" Sasuke asked, he hoisted his leg over the bed and straddled Naruto.

"My neck," Naruto said, tilting it so Sasuke had a lot of room to make it feel better. Sasuke kissed there, even biting softly. It's not as if Naruto was actually hurt anyway.

"Shoulder," Naruto moaned.

Sasuke kissed there.

"Collarbone."

Kisses there.

"Chest."

Kisses there.

"Stomach."

Kisses there.

Sasuke licked Naruto's navel and the blonde whimpered. "Anywhere else?" Sasuke asked, giving Naruto a lusty look.

"Yeah," Naruto breathed. He softly pushed on Sasuke to make him get off him, which Sasuke did. Naruto ran his hands down his tan body and to his boxers. He slowly pulled them down revealing his extremely hard cock. Sasuke fought back the urge to take all of it into his mouth, instead waiting for the blonde to tell him what to do.

Naruto caressed his thigh and looked at Sasuke, "Here," he said. Sasuke kissed Naruto's thigh, then moved on to the other one, his raven hair brushing Naruto's length making Naruto moan.

"I think I know where it hurts now," Sasuke said, he licked his lips as he brought them closer to Naruto's member. He licked the precum of the tip before kissing it lightly causing Naruto to gasp, "Is that it?"

"Oh yes, god yes," Naruto panted, "More please."

Sasuke licked Naruto's length from base to tip before taking all of it into his hot mouth, his nose brushing the blonde's pubic hair. The raven began to suck on Naruto's cock like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted (which it was), occasionally humming or swallowing making Naruto's dick hit the back of his throat. Sasuke hand fondled Naruto's balls while the other one reached up to pinch a hardened nipple. Throughout this Naruto was moaning and nearly screaming with pleasure.

"S-Sasuke…'suke…I'm-I'm c-coming," Naruto managed to choke out before coming with a hoarse cry. Sasuke swallowed as much of Naruto's hot seed as he could, some of the white substance dribbling down the corner of his mouth. The raven crawled up to lie next to the tired satisfied blonde.

"Feel better?" Sasuke asked, laying his head in the crook of Naruto's neck, currently ignoring his raging hard on.

"Yes, much," Naruto replied, he was quiet for a second, "Sasuke…? I-I love you."

Sasuke propped himself on his elbow and looked at Naruto, who was as red as a tomato. "I love you too," Sasuke said, kissing Naruto softly on the lips, "Ouch."

**OMG! I wrote that! I'm so proud of me! Oh and I hope you get the ending, it might not make sense, but you know Sasuke's hurt. Needs Naruto to kiss it better, right? Ok, I hope you like it as much as I do. PLEASE review. **


End file.
